


The Violet Hour-紫罗兰时分

by Zweileben



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 起初都是些细微得会被忽略的小事，直到康纳发觉那并不是来去不定的风。





	The Violet Hour-紫罗兰时分

_你淡薄的影子从遗忘中重现。_

_让这些已经疲惫的单词_

_在即将逝去的黄昏中组合。_

_——博尔赫斯《致一位一八九九年的小诗人》_

01

起初，都是些细微得会被忽略的事：案件宗卷的页码从一百三十四跳到了一百三十七；一根碳素笔消失在桌子这头，半小时后出现在另一头；放在桌上的咖啡浅了那么几厘米。康纳用指尖转动着那支失而复得的碳素笔，意识到肯定有什么地方出了问题。他空着的手刚刚伸进口袋里去摸那枚硬币，就看见它安静地趴在桌子的一角。排除一个嫌疑：扰乱他桌面的并不是那形影不定的风。

“有谁动过我的东西吗？”他捏着硬币问坐在四周的同事，“汉克？盖文？”

不出预料的，他得到一记白眼和一句带有人类生殖行为描述的问候。

***

后来，“它”留下的踪迹更明显了。康纳回到“家”——模控生命给他特地安置的靠近底特律警署的公寓，尽管他自己觉得这毫无必要——的时候，它也跟着来了。康纳常常在休眠或是自我清理时听见奇怪的声响。比如纸张哗啦啦翻动，比如开关被按下又松开，间隔短-长-短-短（点-横-点-点）……他立即制止了试图用莫尔斯码解读这一声音的行为。毫无必要，而且有点傻。

然后他就看见桌子上唯一一支笔没有任何预兆地立了起来，倾斜在黄色的灯光下拉出长长的影子。康纳瞪着它，它颤颤巍巍地滑动几下，又落回去，啪的一声响。

***

如果是人类，这会儿就该觉得自己是遇见鬼了，会立即采取一系列措施来回避可能的威胁。比如说挂个避邪的星盘，在屋里循环播放有声版《圣经》，或者干脆立刻搬家什么的。但康纳不会这样做，作为最先进的型号，RK800更倾向于（毋宁说是绝对）用逻辑和科学解释问题。最终他的逻辑和科学给他的结论是：他的确遇见鬼了。不然没法儿解释他好像看见有个人飘在窗子外边，凝视着他。等他走到窗边，那影子又消失了。

***

第二天早晨他带着疑惑上工。几宗不大不小的仿生人相关案件，乏善可陈。他花了一个半小时就全部做完了。他站起来，准备去茶水间给迟到的汉克端杯咖啡。

一个身影从玻璃门外飞快经过，消失在转角处。

据步态分析那不是汉克，也不是任何一个底特律警署的公职人员。但这个步态模式他很熟悉，那米黄色的衣角他也很熟悉。他想了一会儿，轻易地找到了匹配的对象。

“你杵在这儿干啥？”汉克从转角走出，打了个哈欠。

“刚刚马库斯从这儿走出去了，”他说，“你有看见他吗？”

汉克一下子僵住了。他的表情像见了活鬼。两人站在走廊里面面相觑。

最后汉克低声骂了一句，示意他回座位，自己去端了杯黑咖啡。他坐在椅子上，像在组织语言。

“你在和我开玩笑？”汉克说，“好吧，我是又迟到了，可你也没必要……”

“不，”他坚持道，“我真的看到他了，就在那里……”

“那要么是你疯了，要么是我疯了。天呐——”汉克长叹一声，“你是说你看到了**马库斯**？”

“正是如此。”

“那还是你疯了，康纳，”汉克说，“自己去查一下十一月十一号那天晚上发生了什么……”

“把枪子儿打进**那个马库斯**的脑袋的人不就是你吗？”

***

“噢，对，”康纳眨眨眼，“我都没想起来。”

02

“一切正常。”那人说。

“一切？”康纳问。他低头看挂在男人脖子上的证件，上面用标准模控生命字体印着“_阿诺德•阿尔伯特•林恩，修理专家_”。他抬头：“我认为我的认知组件出现了严重错误。”

“不，我没发现你的组件有什么损伤……”阿诺德取下眼镜，揉揉眼睛，“也就是说没问题。你没异常。”

“可是——”

“关于那些不该存在的东西？啊，”阿诺德掏出一块薄荷糖嚼起来，“你的自检系统呢？你的基准测试结果干净得很。或者说，你觉得你会疯得看见了已经死去的家伙？一种意识流冲击导致的映像残留？”

“不。”康纳说。他没有异常，这个事实是百分之百。

“那不就完了，”阿诺德摇摇头，“我知道这样说有点奇怪——不要太紧张了，康纳。放着不管，也许它一会儿就消失了。”

“不会的。”他说。但这是对最后一句话的回答。直觉如此。

***

情况越来越严重。他认定自己不仅出现了幻视、幻听，还有幻觉。有时候他感到有人在轻轻地敲打他的肩膀，有时耳边传来一声若有若无的叹息。他被机体异常的恐慌包围，像个真正遭遇灵异事件的人类一般神经过敏。终于有一天他回到家，对着空荡荡的房间说：“如果你有什么目的，请直接说好了。”好的，他是实打实地疯了。

他悻悻地站回墙角。床具和他刚搬进来的那一天一样整齐崭新，如同这间屋子里其它一切生活用品一样完全没有被使用过。仿生人不需要这些。他闭上眼睛，准备进行今日的数据清算。

水声。电动磨豆机转动的嚓嚓声。

他在原地呆了一分钟。然后快步朝厨房走去，脉搏调节器快速搏动。他推开门，一个身影背对着他，是的那毫无疑问是——

他眨了下眼，厨房里空无一人。一杯新鲜的咖啡放在白色的桌子中央，腾腾地冒着热气。

他与那杯咖啡对视两秒，走上去端起来，抿了一口。发烫的，苦涩的，香醇的。他放任那黑色的液体流淌过舌头，如同那个疯狂的猜想自然而然地流过脑海。**真实的**。

然后他皱起眉。他打开橱柜，往里面放了三粒糖和两勺奶。

***

出人意料地，他并没有经过什么思想斗争就接受了以下事实：他能看到马库斯的鬼魂。这个多少带有神秘主义色彩的认识并不是使他困惑不解的原因。

问题在于，马库斯为什么要找**他**？

***

“如果这出于某种报复心理，”他对汉克分析道，“对于一个急于复仇的鬼魂而言，大可不必做这些毫无意义的事。况且它好像也不是要趁机卡断我电源的样子。”

“呃，喔，康纳……”汉克一副在威士忌里喝到了蠕虫的表情，“很有道理。我是说，罪犯行为分析那部分……那犯罪动机呢？”

“毫无头绪。”康纳摇头，“为什么是我？”

“也许他有什么话要对你说，未竟的心愿什么的，哈！总之……”汉克挠挠头，“你们之间有什么特殊的共同回忆吗？”

“我把子弹打进了他的头里，这算吗？”

“非常……特殊。”汉克咕哝，“好吧，我们就顺着这条线索往下捋……你们见面是什么状况？”

“我拿枪指着他。”

“太棒了。他什么反应？”

“他也有枪。”

“喔，所以情况是这样：你们俩像西部牛仔一样拔枪对射，**砰**！然后你赢了？”

“不，”康纳说，“我的优先指令是‘活捉’。所以……”他顿住了。这些事情他怎么没有再想起了？

“意思是，他本可以开枪，却没有这么做。因为对象是**你**，他犹豫了，对吧？”

“正是如此。”康纳在两秒前得出了相同的结论。可这并没有解决最初的问题。

“为什么是我？”他问。眼睛直直地盯着桌上的碳素笔。它一动不动。

汉克长叹一声，离开了座位。回来时他手里端着一杯热牛奶。

“喝吧，”他把牛奶推到康纳桌上，“然后你会好点儿的。别再想了，已经过去了。”

康纳看着那杯牛奶，白色的雾气使他无可避免地回想起某些尚未过去之物。他道了谢，端起牛奶，一饮而尽。

***

“我先假设你在听，”他坐在沙发上对着空荡的房间说。此时正是暮霭渐浓时分，房间里没有开灯，紫红的光如水般洗刷过白色的墙壁。

“当然，你不一定在，也不一定能回应我。只是假设。

“我首先注意到，作为鬼魂，你拥有一定影响现实的能力。你移动过二十五次我的笔，把十一月的案件总结从头到尾看了三遍，以及用类似莫尔斯码的模式控制灯的开关。但只有我能发觉。这是疑点一。其次，你并非为了复仇而来，也没有展现近一步干涉现状的意愿。疑点二。最后，”他顿了一下，“你——毫无疑问地——是有意要待在**我**身边的。”

“为什么是我？”他问。

长久的寂静。久到连RK800的系统都快绷不住了，久到他开始认真地考虑给自己进行一次深度清理，把所有的程序格式化，把所有毫无意义的问题都消除掉。说到底，这个问题的答案——_它_真的存在吗？

他叹了口气，站起来。决定继续去墙角变成一朵郁郁寡欢的蘑菇。这时，一道细微的气流经过他的嘴唇。

他僵住了，一动不动地感受嘴唇上轻微的压迫感。很轻，如同蜻蜓点水。

“意外？”他试图解释，“是不是我站起来得太快——”

他的话语被打断，猜想被否决。这样的侵袭来得无从预料，他能感到**它**温柔而坚定地进入，如同一场无声地落在大地上的热雨。他屏住呼吸，尽管这本无必要。这感受是如此熟悉，以前，在某个寂静的时刻，也有人这样对待过他……康纳闭上了眼睛。一个影子遮蔽了光，在他眼睑之前落下红色的影子。在他的想象里，**它**就这样在空气中突兀地生长出来，化作压在他唇上的重量，化作抬起他下巴的力，化作这一整个安静的吻。_是的，以前，曾有人……_

_绿眼睛金眼睛，绿眼睛金眼睛……_他听见某种东西轰然倒塌的声音。

这不是他想过的那个答案。也许它什么也不是。

他睁开眼睛。

马库斯就站在他面前。

“谈谈？”那终于拥有实体的鬼魂定定地看着他。_绿眼睛金眼睛_。

“当然。”他说。

03

“首先要说明的是，”马库斯十分自然地坐在他左边，“不是故意要吓着你的。如果一开始就能这样坐着说话，也没必要做那些事。”

“咖啡太苦。”康纳直直地看着前方的墙壁被染成更深的紫色。他试图让自己游离于状况之外，不去想另一个人如此鲜明的气息，不去观察那布制沙发上的凹陷是多么**真实**。

“知道。本来是要加糖的。你不喜欢苦东西，对吧？但……”马库斯抬起手，“能力有限，那时候。”

“所以你的确是个鬼魂。”

“是的。按照人类的说法，我是那种因为心愿未了而继续游荡人间的亡魂，徘徊于天地之间。一个能煮咖啡的鬼魂，不赖吧？”马库斯说，“但对仿生人而言有灵魂一说吗？也许这全是因为在临死前一刻我体内的记忆数据不愿意就这么随机体一起毁灭，就逃了出来，在世界的网络中漫游……我觉得这是比较贴切的解释。记忆不过是个体对时间不同的占有方式。”

“那，”康纳感觉自己的嗓子像一口干涸的水井，“为什么是我？”

一阵沉默。

康纳感到左手被轻轻握住。被温凉的指尖触碰的一瞬，一股细微的震颤噬啮过他的皮肤与血流。他没有推开。

“在我死去的时候……”马库斯轻声说，“我感到孤独。”

“毫无疑问地——我死了。我能感到身体委顿在地，而我已经永远地失去了它。一切都在我从我眼前飞快消失，最后只有黑暗留存。一种仅有意识存在的黑暗，喻示着一条痛苦的自然规律：每个生命都注定孤独地死去，在无法逃离的黑暗中万古浮沉，最终被遗忘。死亡正是记忆的失去，无论是自己的还是他人的。我将步入那良夜，如同在我之前的无数人……我当时就是这么想的。

“直到我向下看去。你想知道我看见了什么吗？”

“天堂？”康纳闭上眼。十指相扣的感觉是那么熟悉那么好。_以前，在某个寂静的时分……_

“一片白色的海洋。”马库斯说，“而我就飘在那之上，俯视着它。人类在太空中暸望地球时，可能有过相同的惊悸。它遥远而瑰丽，无法触及。在黑暗中它简直美得令人心碎。于是我飘下去，发现构成那海洋的是无数白色的光点，如同沙砾般铺在这生与死的界限。我近乎沉醉地看着它们是如何诞生、闪烁而后消亡，无数生命的嘈杂，无数对时间独特的解释。突然我发觉一个特殊的光点，像一颗星星……一种无法解释的引力让我到了它身边，我伸手，捧起它……白色的光芒包裹住我，在那之中燃烧着我的一切珍贵东西。”

“……我就是这样找到了你。”他说。

“噢。”康纳小声说，声音闷在马库斯宽厚的肩膀上。

***

“我知道一切你知道的事。我能看到你在我死后做的一切。当我看到你的那一刻，我就知道你要干什么。你真是胆大，康纳，居然只身前往模控生命本部……你一直都习惯孤身一人，是吗？不过你依旧完美地完成了任务，甚至比我想象的还要完美。很了不起，即使在这个时候……”

“我很开心能看到你做这些。无论是为了什么。”

马库斯仍在不停地说着关于他自身的事，其中一些甚至他自己都想不起来了。在绵延不绝的话语中，康纳发现了异样。马库斯明显在回避着很多事。比如，汉克。比如，他自己的死亡。无数线索交织起来，逐渐成型。那个想法就这样出现，十分自然。他想起那杯热牛奶。那还挺好喝的。可惜。

“能问个问题吗？”他说。

马库斯放开了他。两人在暮色中对视。马库斯用手轻抚过他的下巴，康纳像猫一样眯起眼睛。是的，就是这种感觉。从前，在某个寂静的时刻……**马库斯**曾如此对待过他。

“我已经死了吧？”他问。

马库斯看起来并不惊讶。

“是的，你是死了。”马库斯回答。

***

“说是‘死’，其实并不准确，”马库斯继续说道，“你现在正处于一种极特殊的过渡阶段，从生到死。你想起一些事了？”

“一些。”康纳说，“我想起来副队长已经……”

他低下头，像是在悲伤全数从身体里爆发出来时被哽了一下。那么多景象突然就全部浮现在他的脑海里。在梦里一切都无比真实，但他终究要醒。不得不醒。冰冷坚硬的枪口抵住他的下巴，他感到反抗的快慰，对未知的恐惧和遗憾。

“我想……”他感觉自己的舌头像一张砂纸，“我是在害怕。”

“关于死亡？”马库斯说。

“关于我杀死你。”

“事实上你没有，”马库斯说，“不过这个不重要了。”

“我感到……孤独。是的，**孤独**。”康纳喃喃地说，“尽管我知道这是非做不可的事。我仍感到恐惧。我才刚刚找到问题的答案，现在就要为它而死了。这是我为什么在这里的原因吗？”

“这是为什么我在这里的原因，康纳，”马库斯说，“我是来完成那时候没有做到的事。即使只剩不到一秒钟的时间，我也一定会找到你。”

“找到了？”康纳扯起嘴角。

“找到了。”马库斯握住他的手。那双手的触感是多么真实啊……“不会再离开了。”

“可是我已经在这里这么久了。”康纳突然想起来。

“意识的无限性。在现实世界里，你正要扣下扳机，迎接死亡。就在这一瞬你的思维将会无穷无尽地延展开去。主观的体验会占据绝对的主导权，你会构筑一个世界，像一颗恒星在消陨之前发出光芒。思维超脱于时间之外，漂浮在白色的汪洋上，在夜色里……在思维的刻度里，已经发生的事和可能发生却尚未发生之事同时存在。我现在就在这里，同你说着话，尽管我不过是个错误，是个鬼魂。但我们能拥有的时间是**无限久**。”

“永远？”康纳说，惊异于这个词音节中蕴含的魔力。

“几乎。”马库斯说。

***

“还怕吗？”马库斯紧紧地抱着他，嘴唇轻轻掠过他的脖颈。

“不，”康纳说，“不怎么怕了。”

“有你在怎么会怕呢！”然后他又说。

***

RK800扣下扳机的那一刻，整个底特律出奇地安静。枪声像是在封闭的空间响起一样发出沉闷的回声。经由在上空盘旋的直升机上的摄像头，整个世界都看到了它是如何倒下，蓝色的血慢慢流淌过白色的大地。

奇怪的是，台下的仿生人并没有惊惶，也没有表现出悲痛。它们没有如人类期待的那样失措，四散溃逃。相反地，它们沉默地向那具死透了的机体慢慢走去，如同参与一场盛大的弥撒。它们围住它，低下头，形成一个小小的圈。和欢腾与惊愕的人类不同，它们始终缄默不语。

没有人类能理解刚才的一刹那它们感受到了什么：一种面对必死命运的敬重与释然。那两台给予它们新生的仿生人现在给予了它们死亡。就像没有任何一个人类注意到，在那个大雪纷飞的夜晚，在子弹穿过主处理器的前一秒，那台RK800的确是笑了。

***

最后的时刻对于康纳来说平静极了。黄昏正在窗外逝去，云霭向着遥远的地方流走，空气中有着雨的气息。所有的一切正在飞快地向无垠的温暖黑暗倾斜。白色的光点升起来、升起来，直到消失在昼夜的边界。在生死暧昧的边界处，再没有什么需要去畏惧。遗忘的时间得到了记忆，死亡的孤寂得到了宽慰。在永恒中，马库斯低下头，亲吻他的嘴唇。

至少在这一刻他们都并非孤身一人。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ⅰ. the violet hour :出自T.S.Eliot 《荒原》，意为“暮色苍茫时分”，用于形容人弥留之际，如同紫色暮霭，恢弘瑰丽。


End file.
